The Lion Guard: Babysitting Mosi
It was a beautiful day in the Pridelands. The Lion Guard was patrolling Kilio Valley. “How's Mari?" Fuli asked. "She's fine." Kion answered. Kion glanced at Ono. Ono nodded, and took to the sky. He returned a moment later, and settled down on Beshte's back. "It's all clear." Ono said. "Thanks, Ono." Fuli said. Kion pressed his muzzle against Fuli's cheek. "I love you." He said quietly. Fuli's expression softened. "I love you too." She answered. Meanwhile, Nita had met up with Rafiki at his tree. She was helping him sort borage leaves. “How is your family?” Rafiki asked. “Everyone’s fine.” Nita answered. Nita glanced up. “Someone’s coming.” Nita said. Rafiki moved towards a branch, and peered out. "It is Dalila and Mosi." He said. Nita's expression softened. She moved to stand beside Rafiki, and watched Dalila and Mosi enter the store cave. “Rafiki, I need to speak with you!” Dalila called. “Hello, Dalila. It is a pleasure to see you” Rafiki said. His expression softened as Mosi slid from Dalila’s back, and bounded over to Nita. “Hi Uncle Rafiki, hi Nita.” Mosi said brightly. “Hi Mosi.” Nita said. Rafiki pressed a palm against Mosi’s cheek. “Hi Dalila.” Nita said. “Hello, Nita.” Dalila said warmly. “How’s Makini?” Nita asked. “She’s fine.” Dalila said. She watched Mosi embrace Nita. “Rafiki, Jelani and I have to speak with King Simba. Can you watch Mosi?” Dalila asked. Rafiki nodded. “Of course, I would be glad too.” He said. “Excellent. I’ll be back at sundown.” Dalila said. Nita gently nudged Mosi towards Dalila. “Say goodbye to your mother.” Nita said. Mosi pressed himself against Dalia’s side. “I love you, Mother.” Mosi said. Dalila’s expression softened. “I love you too. Behave for your uncle and Nita.” She said. “I will.” Mosi said. “Thank you, Rafiki.” Dalila said. “It is my pleasure.” Rafiki said. Dalila turned, and bounded down the slope. Mosi pressed himself against Rafiki’s side. Rafiki pressed a palm against Mosi’s cheek. “What would you like to do?” He asked. “I want to visit Sunningrocks. Makini told me it’s a great place.” Mosi said. Rafiki and Nita exchanged a glance. “We can visit Sunningrocks.” Rafiki said warmly. “It’ll be fun.” Nita said. “Can I ride on your back?” Mosi asked. Nita nodded. She knelt down, and Rafiki lifted Mosi onto her back. Rafiki led the way down the slope, and they exited the tree. When they reached the Meadow, Mosi slid from Nita’s back. “It’s exactly like Makini said it was.” Mosi said. Nita’s expression softened. She moved forward, and stretched out onto Sunningrocks. “Come sit with me, Mosi.” Nita said warmly. Mosi bounded forward, and settled down beside her. He nestled against Nita’s pelt. Rafiki moved forward, and settled down. “This is very relaxing.” Rafiki said. Nita nodded. “Are you enjoying it, Mosi?” She asked. Mosi nodded. “I’m really glad I’m with you both.” He said. “We’re glad too.” Nita said. “I love you both.” Mosi said. “We love you very much.” Rafiki said warmly. He pressed a palm against Mosi’s cheek. “I am going to tell you something.” Rafiki said. “What is it?” Mosi asked. “You are my favorite nephew.” Rafiki said. “Really?” Mosi asked. Rafiki nodded. “Do not tell Nefu.” He said. “I won’t.” Mosi said. Category:Fanfiction Category:Ginnyharry4ever Category:Ginny's Fanfics